


i didn't pay attention to the light in the dark

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguiing, Babysitting, Crying, Cuddling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings Realization, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Parents, Rivalry, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Kassandra doesn't stand Jacob. Jacob doesn't stand Kassandra. But they both take babysitting duty for the sake of their niece/goddaughter.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Evie Frye, Jacob Frye/Kassandra
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 7





	i didn't pay attention to the light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this can contain errors.  
> Tittle comes from the song Omen by Disclosure and Sam Smith.

Kassandra was finishing a report for Old Kenway when she heard her phone ringing. She was focused on the computer in front of her, so she took it without seeing the caller. 

“Kassandra here”, she answered, still writing and holding the phone between her face and shoulder. She needed to finish the report soon if she didn’t want to lose her head. 

“Hello, Kass, it’s me Arno. I need a favor”, said a male voice with an accent on the other side. It sounded kind of rushed and that distracted her. She stopped writing and hold her phone with her hand. 

“What happened?”

“Evie is out on a mission and the Bureau just call. The babysitter can’t stay with Cecily, so I was thinking if you could stay with her just for tonight?”, Kassandra closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The last thing she needed right now was to take care of an energetic toddler girl. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand and contemplated the idea for a few seconds.

She had time in her hands. The only task she had for now was to finish the report she was writing and then she wasn’t supposed to be doing anything until morning. She could stay with her goddaughter, but she felt kind of tired and had a few bruises that she didn’t want an infant to see. Maybe she could do it. Either way, she hasn’t seen Cecily in a couple of months. 

But before she could reply, Arno talked again. 

“If you can’t, it’s totally okay. I could see if Jacob can take the task”, he said and at the mention of Jacob being Cecily Marie’s babysitter, she jumped of her chair and yelled without thinking. 

“NO!”, Arno stays in silence for a second at the other side, “I mean…you don’t need to call Jacob. I’ll do it. I’ll stay with Cecily for tonight”, she completes. 

“Okay”, he answers like he isn’t too sure of it, “Well, if you could be here in fifteen minutes I’ll be thankful”. 

“Yes, of course. I’m on my way”, she nods a few times and hangs up the phone after saying goodbye. When she is alone, she let out a sigh while saving the document and then putting the computer in sleep before running to her room to get her things. 

“Over my dead body Jacob is going to babysit Cecily”, she mumbles to herself at the same time she puts her favorite boots on. 

It wasn’t a secret that Kassandra didn’t like Jacob. The reason for the dislike were quite obvious (Kassandra takes a lot of things seriously, especially her job and Jacob, well he didn’t, especially his job as an Assassin) and most of their brothers and sisters in the Brotherhood knew very well to not put them in the same room. The consequences of doing the contrary were catastrophic and Evie and Arno were the most common victims of it and because the dislike was mutual. 

So, considering that Cecily Marie, Evie and Arno’s daughter, was her goddaughter (just like Jacob’s) she couldn’t let her irresponsible, childish and idiot uncle babysit her because it was going to be the other way around (she will babysit him). Or, she will play with knifes in the company of him and his gang members. Which Kassandra didn’t approve, even when she was an Assassin and did worst things for a living. 

Kassandra got dressed in record time (she thank the gods she took a shower before the call) takes a few important things with her (the computer, her phone and wallet) and in less than fifteen minutes, she is at the Frye-Dorian’s door. Arno receives her with a toddler in his hands and a relief smile in his face. The moment the girl sees her, she stretches her arms and exclaims ‘Aunt Kassie’ with happiness. 

Kassandra smiles happily, like she always does when she sees her, and stretches her arms too to take her. Arno let her pass from his arms to hers and gets out of the way to let her in. While she enters, she eats the child with kisses in the neck and the happy laugh of the child can be heard all over the place. 

“You are bigger than last time”, Kassandra says looking at the child. Her hair is brown and wavy like her mother’s, but her eyes are chocolate and soft like her father’s. Out of that, she is a copy of her mother. She even has freckles like Evie! “What are exactly your parent’s feeding you with?”, she asked the child in her hands.  
“Fruits and vegetables”, Cecily answers and Kassandra frowns. 

“I thought you didn’t like them”. 

“I don’t, but don’t tell momma”, Kassandra smiles and the toddler makes a shush sound. 

“Well, I have to go. They’re waiting for me in the Bureau. She already bathed, her sleeping time is suppose to be at eight, please don’t let her eat anything pass that time and if something happens, call me immediately”, says Arno while he puts his dark blue coat on and black boots. “I hope to arrive before midnight and Evie is not expected to arrive until the morning”, once he is dressed, he takes his phone and keys and a bag that was resting in the couch. “Questions or doubts?”, he looks at Kassandra, but the Greek woman looks at Cecily. 

“Do you want to say something to your father?”, she asks, and she stretches her arms to be in Arno’s embrace. 

Father and daughter hug each other like it the last time and exchange a few words in French. The child, even with just a few years of life, understands English and a couple of words in French. 

“Cecily, père is going out to work, he is going to return before you wake up in the morning, okay?”, he asks, looking at the child he is holding. 

“Okay”, she answers and hugs again, before he puts her in the floor and crouches before her. 

“If you feel alone or want to talk to mama, you can always call her just like she thought you”, the girl nods again and Arno looks at her for a few moments. “I love you, little ange”, he says before leaving a kiss in her forehead. 

“I love you too, papa”, she responds and hugs him once more. 

Kassandra feels a little out of place and a mix of emotions in her gut. She is happy that her friends are happy with a family, having something that was stripped from them because the life they have, but sometimes, when she sees them like this, she can only think that she likes the idea of having a family too. A few kids, a house, someone to share that happiness with. But then she remembers her job, the Creed, the Brotherhood her life, what happened to her family and the desire becomes a dream. 

“Behave with your aunt, okay? I’ll see you later”, Arno says when he separates from Cecily. She nods and like the strong girl she is, she returns to Kassandra’s side when her father approaches the door, taking the bag in the couch with him. “See you”, he says saying by with the hand looking at the child. She responds the same with enthusiasm until the French assassin is gone. 

Kassandra looks down to her for a moment, but then the door opens again. Arno’s head pops out. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you”, he starts and both females look at him, “I kind of mention to Evie the babysitter problem and she may or may not have called Jacob”. Kassandra looks at him with agitation. 

“Evie did what?”, she asks, hoping she heard wrong, but he smiles sheepish. 

“I consulted with Evie before calling you and she said that she was going to try contact Jacob if you said no and I kind of forget to tell her that you accepted, but maybe he doesn’t even appear. He is pretty occupied with the Rooks and all that. I just say it, so you don’t kill him or something like that”. 

Kassandra can’t believe it. They all know that she doesn’t like Jacob and vice versa. She wanted to be mad, but it wasn’t the place or a good reason. So, she sighted and forced a smile. 

“It’s okay”, she simply said, “I just hope that he doesn’t disturb me”. 

Arno forced a smile too and after flying a kiss to Cecily he got out for real. Kassandra contemplated a back up in case the idiot came. The child in the meantime, look at her curious. 

“Aunt Kassie”, she started with her littler cute voice. The grown-up adult hummed before looking at her. “Why do you always put that face when mama or papa mention Uncle Jake?”, Kassandra frowned, trying to look like she didn’t have idea of what she was talking about. 

“What face?”, she asked, sounding oblivious. 

“This one”, Cecily then, made a hilarious imitation of what Kassandra knew is her ‘I’m tired of bullshit’ face. Kassandra couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little. “You always do it when Uncle Jake is present or when someone mentions him”, she elaborates. “You don’t like him?”, her face turns a little sad. 

Kassandra knows that, even if Jacob was an idiot and immature to the age he appears physically, his goddaughter and niece admires him. Maybe it was because he was always spoiling her with gifts, funny stories and giving her candy when Evie wasn’t looking. He, maybe, is better being an uncle than an assassin, but Kassandra stills doesn’t like him. And since she likes Cecily and she knows he is important to her, she decides that her personal thoughts shouldn’t harm her view of Jacob. 

“I like Uncle Jake”, she says, and her words sound weird, because she never imagined herself saying them, “It’s just than he sometimes is loud, and we have some differences”. The Greek woman tries to convince herself that she wasn’t saying an entire lie, but neither it was the entire truth. 

“Differences like the cats and dogs have?”, she asks with her angel eyes on her. Kassandra isn’t so sure of what she means with that, but she can imagine that their relationship could be described with the words cat and dogs. 

“Yes, in some way”, the Greek woman nods her head and then smiles with the hope of changing the topic. “But I don’t want to bother you with cat and dogs’ fights. So, do you want to do something with your Auntie Kassie?”, Cecily’s face then transforms into a smiley and angelic one. 

“Let’s see Toy Story!”, she exclaims exacted and Kassandra didn’t expect less of her. 

A few minutes later, Cecily Marie is sited in the couch with her favorite teddy bear with a top hat and a cane (a gift from Jacob), covered with her favorite blanket and seeing Toy Story for what she was sure was the millionth time. 

Kassandra take advantage of the moment and write the end of her report sited beside her with her feet (now without the boots) in the coffee table. She was waiting for the file to send when she saw the door opening like Poseidon’s wrath was entering. Both, Cecily and Kassandra, looked at the intromission and found non other that Jacob Frye. 

“Croissant, I’m sorry to…What the bloody hell are you doing here?”, he said, pointing an accusing finger to Kassandra, but before she could even answer, Cecily’s enthusiasm was heard. 

“Uncle Jake! You came! I knew you will!”, the child runs to his arms and he is caught off guard for a second, until he sees her and then smiles, hugging her and spinning her all around. 

“Bloody hell, it’s my favorite niece! How are you princess? Are you behaving?”, he asks happily when he ends the spinning and he can look at her in his arms. Kassandra simply rolls her eyes before shutting everything down and closing her laptop. She puts the laptop on her bag again and then stays there, looking the exchange. 

“I’m good. Papa and I did a few drawings this morning, do you want to see the one I did of you?”, she asks with a special sparkle in her eyes. Jacob can stop himself from smiling. 

“Of course, darling. I bet it’s better than a DaVinci’s”, he answers, and she smiles back before jumping from his arms. 

“I’ll go for it! Wait in here!”, Cecily goes upstairs running sounding like an entire stampede. 

“Don’t run or you will fall!”, said Kassandra, but she knew that Cecily was too excited to listen. 

That’s when she catches his attention again. The smile he had on his face, disappears and a frown replaces it. 

“Well, I suppose that if you are here is because Arno is already out”, he says with a mocking tone and she looks seriously at him. 

“Yes, he is out, and your presence is not needed”. 

“Evie asked me to stay with her and that is exactly what I’m doing”, she crosses her arms in her chest. 

“Thought that that stupid gang of yours was more important”. 

“Their name is the Rooks, lady, and yes, they are important, but not as important as my niece. Specially if she is going to stay under your suppose care”, his tone was starting to annoy her. 

“’Suppose care’? I know how to take care of a child, not like you who let her play with knives and stay in a pub surrounded by cigarettes and alcohol”, she points at him with an accusing finger while taking a step closer. 

“That happened once, and we were hiding from Templars. I will never put her life in danger like that time you did with the cookies”, he takes a step closer too, crossing his arms in his chest. 

“The cookies? That time with the cookies was an accident and we stopped the fire even before being a real fire”, her tone is agitated. 

They are having another of their fights. The ones where they were so concentrated that they didn’t care or knew what was happening around them. Sometimes it was funny to listened to them, but other times they end up having a fist fight and…well, those never ended up well. 

“Let’s not mention that time you let her see Kill Bill”. 

“Are you serious?! That was an accident too and she only saw ten seconds of it before I changed the channel!”, she explained. 

“Oh, now everything is an accident. How convenient!”, he yells pointing her with his index. 

“Don’t you dare to point me again, Frye!”. 

“Yeah? What are you going to do, princess? Ah?”, she glares him and if glares could kill, he will be dead then and there. But Jacob wasn’t scare, he was all smiley and amused, enjoying the moment. 

“Believe me, you don’t want to know”, she responds, and he gets closer until he can touch her with her index finger. She tenses when he touches her, but they were so close that she forgot everything.

They were so close, she could feel his hot breathing, see that his eyes had a little hazel light in them and that he had a scar in his right brow. But specially that he smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and rain. And she kind of liked that combination because it was very him. 

She forgot how to talk, how to think, what was going on or what she was supposed to do. She felt something. Something she wasn’t supposed to feel with a person like him. With him. She swallows hard and is about to say something (probably a very stupid comment) when a little voice is heard from the stairs. 

The bubble they had around popped and they both came to reality. Kassandra turned around almost immediately to look at her goddaughter and she faked a smile to the girl. Jacob look at her too, from behind the Greek feeling and looking weird. Like he saw a ghost or felt something he shouldn’t. Still, he smiled, like nothing have ever happened. 

“Were you two fighting?”, she asks and both adults start to panic. Cecily’s face is sad, with her eyes at the verge of crying, her hand holding a paper and her body crushed in exact the same way she does when she is feeling insecure or scared. 

“Oh, no, no, princess”, Jacob responds the same second, he and Kassandra, run to hold her. 

The British places a hand on one of her shoulders and with the other hand takes her little hand. Kassandra crouches at the other side and strokes her arm delicately looking at her with sadness. 

“We weren’t fighting. Why will do such a thing? We love you so much”, he says in a panic attempt to calm her. 

“Don’t lie, I may be little and stupid, but I know when adults lie!”, she says starting to cry terribly loud. 

“Shhh, Cecy, there is no need to cry”, the Greek woman says, but that doesn’t help at all. “We will never fight in front of you; we know that you don’t like when people fight”.

Cecily Marie, for being half French and half British, descendant of two countries that are equally intelligent and rebellious, and a future assassin who were kind of violent, wasn’t so fun of fighting or violence. Kassandra doesn’t know exactly why, but Cecily never liked screaming, yelling, fighting, violence or something loud enough to upset her. So, Jacob and Kassandra, didn’t fight when she was near, but this time they forgot they weren’t alone. 

“You started yelling at each other, the cookies, that night…you were fighting!”, Kassandra and Jacob look at each other. 

They were both trained to kill people, be one with the shadows, to jump from the highest buildings, but nothing prepared them to deal with crying children. 

“I don’t like it. Please stop! I love you both and I don’t want you to fight anymore please!”, Cecily says while rubbing her eyes and hot tears fall across her face. 

“Oh, princess, we promise. Auntie Kass and I promise to never fight again, but please stop crying, you know I don’t like it when you cry”, Jacob says while Kassandra tries to dry her tears. 

“Pinky promise?”, she asks, looking at them with sad eyes. 

“Yes”, Kassandra responds.

“Do it! Do the pinky promise!”, she yells, and Kassandra and Jacob are fast to turn around until they are front of each other and their pinkies are intertwined, and their eyes are on each other. 

“We promise to no fight anymore”, they say at the same time.

They stare at each other for a moment, thinking that it was kind of weird, but that is soon forgotten, and their pinkies broke up, when Cecily crashes against them on a hug. They both stand and hug her with all they might. 

“Thank you”, she says, and they feel better, because if there was something, they hated was seeing their favorite little one upset.

The adults, however, were so close, that neither notices their bodies brush each other while they hug her.

After Cecily stopped crying and showed Jacob the drawing she made, both adults did everything they could to make her feel better and forget the fact that she saw them fight and cried. That lasted for a while, until she fell sleep on Jacob’s lap while they saw Toy Story 2. Kassandra, looking that her bedtime has passed, decided to take to her room. 

She took her in her arms and upstairs until she leaves her in her bed with the teddy bear with the top hat. She gave her a kiss and silently apologized for making her cry. Cecily keep sleeping and when she returned to the living room, Jacob was seated in the couch. 

“I put her in bed. I think she would sleep the night without problems”, she reports while she takes a seat again, but this time in the opposite side of the couch. 

He looks at her and instead of nodding or doing something to tell her that he listened, he simply looks at her. Kassandra stares at him for a moment, until she returns to the TV.  
He keeps watching her with a blank expression until she is tired and looks at him again. 

“Did you lose something?”, her tone is annoyed, and his only response is a smirk. 

“In the contrary, I think I found something”, he says, and her expression is like a confused cat. 

“Whatever, Frye”, Kassandra takes the TV controller and changes it to normal TV to see something else. 

“Keep calling me that and I would think that you like it too much”, she rolls her eyes. 

“Just in your dreams”. 

“I prefer reality”. 

“What a pity for you then”, he giggles and after that they don’t talk anymore. 

Two hours later, when Arno returns and Evie is early from her mission, they stop in the living room and smile to themselves because they never thought they will see the day that those two will be together in the same place without fighting. 

Reality was that Kassandra fell sleep and Jacob, who can’t resist to woman in need, served like a pillow and that was why when Arno and Evie arrived, they found them cuddling in the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Père- Father  
> Ange- Angel


End file.
